Child of a orange princess
by Snow-Loftwing
Summary: Nearly 16 years ago, Princess Nanami Luchia of the Pink Pearl was taken by Sara. 16 years later, Luchia is living with a very DIFFERENT family, Gaito as her father and Sara as her mother. She has grown to hate the other princesses, can be turn back good?


Almost 16 years old, the pink pearl princess Nanami Luchia disappeared on the day of her birth, she hasn't been found yet, but this is what they say happened...

The pink mermaids of North Pacific surrounded the giant clam shell to view the birth of their new princess. All the mermaid blocked his or her eyes when they were hit by a strong pink light. When it calmed, in it's place was a small baby mermaid princess.

The mermaids swooned at the beautiful princess who cooed at them. She had floor length platium blonde hair with the most stunning blue eyes you'd ever see. She had a shimmering magenta tail with a light pink shell bra with a beautiful matching pearl necklace that contain her pearl.

"H-hello" The shy princess blushed and waved shyly at her people, the people cheered for the new princess. But their joy wouldn't last long.

It was very last at night and Princess Luchia-sama was nearly asleep when a orange beautiful swam into view. The mermaid looked about 18 and was stunningly beautiful, the mermaid told Luchia not to be scared and that she was Princess Sara, orange pearl princess.

Young Luchia didn't understand that Sara was cold and almost evil, but she took the appearingly nice woman's hand and together they swam off.

The pink princess was never seen again.

The people of North Pacifica were distressed, what would they do!

16 years later a mermaid lived in a very darkened palace with servants to tend to her every need.

This mermaid had pigtails that reached the floor that were a very piercing icy white blonde, where ice blue eyes. Her tail, pearl necklace and 'shell-bra' were dulled down to a very light pink. Her necklace held her own magenta pearl, the only true colour of the lost princess, Luchia.

This necklace contained the pearl of the pink princess Nanami Luchia. The lost princess was indeed this girl, only she wasn't loving, gentle and kind. She was icy, a tad bit cold, but had a beautiful caring heart for her family.

To her, Sara was like her mother. Sara had raised her, fed her, kept her warm and gave her a loving family. Gaito was like her father, perfect in every way a dark king should be. Yes, she was raised with evil, but she didn't mind.

"I'm going now!" Luchia twisted around to wave at her family, but Yuri grabbed her hand. "But Luchia-sama! There's going to be a storm!" Yuri pleaded with her not to go, "But you said I could!" Luchia huffed and continued swimming to the surface. "Luchia-sama! I'll come with you!" Eriru said, Luchia shook her head, and claimed she'd be fine. The Dark Lovers, Sara and Gaito believed her, but what if the other princesses are there...

"Goodbye Luchia! Come back soon!" Sara smiled and waved at the pink princess who waved back, "Goodbye Mother! Goodbye Father!" and she disappeared, swimming away at top speed.

The sunset was setting when Luchia arrived in the human world. "This is it" Luchia whispered to her, She sat watching the sun for a good while before realising, "Oh! I better change!" Luchia changed using her pearl into her human form. She had dirty blonde hair in small pigtails with brown eyes flecked with blue. she was wearing a mid thigh length black dress with no sleeves and knee high black boots. "Eh! Kawaii! Let's get going!" Luchia pushed her fist into the air, slowly to stop half-way, "I don't have anywhere to stay!" she pouted and started dragging her feet towards the town...

"Thank you for letting me stay! I'm so grateful!" Luchia bowed to the Purple hair woman who called herself Nikola, "No problem! Your room is second on the right" Nikola winked and smiled as Luchia ran up to her room. Nikola caught a glance of Luchia's magenta pearl necklace that only princesses got, "But that can't be, The pink mermaid is gone" she frowned as continued making dinner in the kitchen.

Luchia slammed the door and slid down it, her eyes darkening greatly. "What fools, so happiness loving fools" She gave a soft dark laugh before continuing on to bed, not even bothering changing.

"Luchia? Breakfast is ready! Do you go to school? I have a uniform if you want..." Nikola's voice carried up the stairs, Luchia nearly screamed but swallowed it down and replied with a sickenly sweet voice "Coming Nikola-Senpai!" and hopped down stairs. She took the uniform and quickly changed and walked into the kitchen to see Nikola smiling at her. Luchia smiled back and quickly ate the pancakes Nikola gave her and rushed out the door, shouted a small "Thank You and Goodbye Nikola!"

"We have a new student today, come in please" the teacher motioned to the door and an annoyed Luchia stepped in, "Hi...I'm Luchia" She spat out in her foul mouth. So many goody-goodys...

"You can sit next to Kaito-kun" the teacher smiled at the sulking Luchia and Luchia dumped herself into the chair. "Hey! I'm Doumoto Kaito!" Kaito held out his hand, Luchia put a disgusted look on her face and turned away. Kaito stared at Nanami Luchia before deciding, he would become her friend!

Class passed in a hazy blur for Luchia, the bell rang and she stood up to leave when a blue haired girl stood in front of her.

The girl had soft, mid shoulder long aquamarine hair with dark muddy brown eyes. She had a beautiful smile that could warm anyones heart, except Luchias.

"Hello, I'm Houso Hanon! You could call me Hanon-san!" She smiled and winked at Luchia. Luchia resisted the urge to run but she pulled on her fake smile and tilted her head cutely, "You can call me Luchia, Hanon-san" she said cheery before walking out the door, her necklace flashing in the light.

Hanon spotted this necklace and backed way slightly, "No...Way" she whispered.

Luchia left the school and was soon sitting on the sandy beach, watching the sunset that was a stunning Blue, Orange, Red and Pink.

Pink, her favourite.

Sara had told her that she was the pink pearl princess but her people gave her up and Sara and Gaito had taken her in. Luchia loved Sara and Gaito, they were family to her. They hadn't given her up.

Luchia's face darkened as she remembered, the hurt, the pain. She hated everyone in that sea, but then, a side of her loved and adored them. Some side of her hadn't died in her...

Luchia checked the beach for people before diving into the water, pulling herself to a rock and just, letting it out into a song...

Sara told her not to sing this, but one half of side WANTED to sing it, sooo, why not?

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta..."

Luchia closed her eyes and combed her fingers through her icy blonde hair. Sara told her that she had changed since they 'found' her. What did she look like before?

A orange haired boy looked up and spotted Luchia, 'crud' Luchia thought before diving into the water again, she popped her head out of the water slightly to watch the boy, he seemed sad or depressed.

she stared at the boy and got a memory flash:

_(A/N: Luchia was taken 2 hours after she was born, but she still saved Kaito at the age of 8 without Sara nor Gaito knowing, they just thought she lost her pearl, so they sent her to the Human World to find it.)_

_Luchia's head popped out of the water to view the fireworks, Luchia beamed at the flowers blooming in the sky. So much, she wanted to sing!_

_"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" _

_"Wow, what a beautiful voice" Luchia heard a male voice exclaimed, she giggled, "He said my voice was beautiful!" she beamed as the boy looked down at her._

_"Was it you singing? Why are you in the water?" he asked, "I'm a mermaid" she said shyly, The boy smiled, "I always believed in mermaids, I won't tell anyone." Luchia beamed at the boy, "We'll meet again! I promise! Take my pearl, you'll meet me again!" She took her precious pearl from her necklace and threw it to the boy, the boy caught it and held it tight, "I will" he whispered before she dived back into the water._

Luchia sighed and dived back into the water, making a loud splash, loud enough for Kaito to notice.

Suddenly, her pearl started glowing, telling her where to go. Luchia followed the pearl's directions and saw The dark lovers fighting with an aquamarine mermaid princess. They held their heads in pain as the princess sung. Luchia's eyes widened with dark hate, "How dare you hurt them!" She screeched at the confused princess. Aqua eyes widened in fear, "Y-your the missing pink princess!" she stammered, "yes" Luchia said coldly, "I will defeat you for hurting my family" she spat out.

"Dark Pichi Pink Voice!" She pumped her fist into the air before she was surrounded by a dark pink light.

She emerged wearing a dark pink dress to her mid thigh with no straps and a light almost white bow around her waist. She also had dark pink ballet shoes with light pink straps twisting around her leg to the knee. She had dark pink gloves to the elbow with a light pink ribbon tied to the wrist that fell to the floor. She hair twisted together into two high icy blonde drills (imagine kasane teto's drill but blonde and to the floor) with dark pink streaks.

"With my E-Pitch, I will defeat you!" she raised the microphone to her lips:

"Star Light!

Hikari wo motto atsumetara

Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo

Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai!" She quickly ended the song, her 'good; half didn't want the princess to be in pain, "Lover's dark Pitch! Would you like an encore princess?" She winked and spun in half a circle. "T-the Pink P-pearl-sama, Is a t-traitor" Hanon gasped out through her pain, "No! Your the tratior, you left me!"


End file.
